boopanimationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phobos Apocai
Basic Information Personality Phobos, under the guise of his Phrixus personality, seems to be a very confident, happy-go-lucky type of person. He is almost never serious and has an odd obsession with cupcakes. In truth, this is who Phobos would like to be. In reality, Phobos has always felt he needed to apologize and make up for the actions of his father, driven insane by betrayal. Originally he acted like his brother, blindly obedient to their father. But Phobos soon realized that his fathers interests were things that he did not respect nor condone. As an Apocai, and especially as the oldest son of Cai, Phobos has always felt responsible for Cai's wrongdoings, and feels as if he constantly needs to make up for it. This has caused him to become incredibly determined and strong-willed, not to mention deceptive and intelligent in that respect. Backstory Phobos was the older of the first children of Cai; he was born a twin alongside his brother, Deimos. The two were born well before Cai discovered that he was an Umbran, evading the rule where Umbran cannot procreate with shadows as there was a lack of knowledge. Phobos and Deimos loved to play pranks and scare others, fitting to their names. However, around when Phobos and Deimos were at the biological age of eight, something very bad happened. Cai was betrayed by their mother, Eris, who was actually the half-sister of the Tyrant Gold King, Ares. After this, Cai was heartbroken and depressed. Deimos did not realize the severity of what happened, or what had happened at all, being the one who would ask when their mother was coming back. Phobos, on the other hand, understood exactly what had happened, and began to harbor an immense hatred for his biological mother. Many human years later, when Phobos was at the biological age of ten, Cai had managed to recover from Eris' actions, and managed to form another romantic relationship with another Shadow, despite knowing he was an Umbran. This Shadow was Maia, who would become the mother Phobos and his brother never had. Soon after, the twins received a half-sister, Asteria. Everything seemed to be going much better, or at least Phobos had thought. He eventually was forced to know better than that. After the Black Revolution had ended and Kali had taken over and begun the more democratic Black Reign, Phobos and Deimos were biologically teenagers. This is truly when things began to go wrong. Ever since Asteria was born, Cai had begun to have trouble spending time with his sons, as they reminded him of the betrayal he was a victim of. This had grown into an intense phobia of betrayal, and Cai was paranoid about it. Phobos knew something was wrong, but by the time he figured it out, it was already too late. It would be a long time before Phobos discovered the reality behind the death of Maia and the assassination of Kali, both of which caused by Cai, driven insane by his paranoia of betrayal. After the event, Phobos, Deimos, and Asteria were led to believe that Maia had betrayed Cai. Asteria was the first to figure out that this was not true, as she knew her mother better than her half-brothers. Asteria managed to get away soon after, and Phobos began to realize what was truly going on. As Cai began to develop his plans to connect the universe of Umbra to the planet of Elemun where he assumed Eris had been hiding, Phobos decided to take on a new name, disregarding and despising the name Cai gave to him. Now going by Phrixus, he played along with Cai's plans, even deceiving his own brother, and subtly sabotaged each and every plan Cai attempted, or at least until when Cai attempted to use three of Asteria's children to recieve enough power to create the connection. Phobos could not act from the shadows any longer. Appearances and Importance Phobos is a minor character in the Black Revolution, however within Black Clouds he is a major character, being Maiyr's Shadow. Phobos seems to be one of the more powerful existing Shadows, enough so that even Nyx would acknowledge it. Category:Black Clouds Characters Category:The Black Revolution Characters